The present invention relates generally to a power screwdriver and, more particularly, to an automatic screwfeeder mechanism for attachment to a conventional hand drill.
A number of fastener installation tools have been adapted to sequentially install fasteners to a workpiece. Typically, the fasteners are interconnected to one another with a web which is subsequently discarded after the fastener has been installed. Unfortunately, the cost and availability of collated and interconnected fasteners is prohibitive to widespread use of such devices.